The Prince's Short Stories
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Short stories about Belphegor. oneshots/violence/sadness/confusion/swearing


**The Prince's short stories**

_Reinasaurus_

Author Note: These are some old short stories I wrote during my belphegor roleplaying days. I just combined it all into a single chapter for convinence sake.

* * *

**Story 1**

The prince has a problem. The genius that he is has an unfortunate problem. It frustrates him to no end. How can he, the genius prince, have a problem that he cannot solve? Well, this problem wasn't a logical problem, or a problem that required facts or analytical answers. No, this problem dealt with the emotional side of his heart. Okay, he knows that isn't true and is in fact the brain's fault for his ... feelings, but he would rather say the heart. It's easier to give fault to something he can't control. Now this emotional feeling he's experiencing is extremely confusing and unnecessarily bothersome. You see, these feelings are not something he is accustomed to as it wasn't vital for a ruthless assassin like himself, Prince the Ripper, to acquire.

But _damn it_! Does it bother him to the endless borders of the universe! How and why was it possible for him to feel such, _such_, unpleasant feelings? Only weak and cowardly peasants feel like this and he is not, god forbid, a peasant and most of all a coward, he was none of those. Yet… these feelings are here, inside him. These feeling that plunge his heart and create a crater in his mind to suffer in a masochistic sensation. The fact that he can admit to that appalls him greatly. It disgusts him how much he loves the pain it was causing him; it filled him with a warmth he never knew he was capable of. _Yet_! He hates what it does to him. He hates the way his stomach tightens and the way it flutters out of his control. Or the way his heart hammers against his chest threatening to burst out of his rib cage and break through the barrier of flesh only to fall dead to the floor. Maybe… the prince is sick? Which, to be honest, was his initial thoughts but he soon realized with the dreadful help of Luss-nee that...that wasn't the case. Luss-nee did in fact laugh at him because of that, but he managed to shut him up with a deal of shopping together. He was bothered about this and did thorough research, so thorough to make sure, he had to make sure, to make sure he wasn't going crazy or insane. His mind was screaming at him, _'It's impossible for the prince to be like this!'_ He was beginning to hate this tantalizing feeling that swelled his heart in the sweet buttery way it does. Yet...he needs out. He needs to leave! He needs to escape his heart and get rid of it! Belphegor would be a liar if he never admitted to almost stabbing his heart out but quickly remembered that it was his brain's fault...either way the prince isn't going to die because of some puny human emotion. No. No, he will not. No, instead he will fight against it because he is the prince and the prince of Varia doesn't need...love.

* * *

**Story 2**

The prince cuts. The prince stabs. The prince dismantles. The prince chops. The prince kills, but the prince never dies.

'Ushishishi~ look at the blood. Isn't it beautiful and bright? It is truly wonderful.' His smile morphed into an amused frown. '…Oh,' He mocks with sadness. '…such a waste on a pathetic peasant as yourself.' He stabbed the man through the heart and twisted his knife, hearing the beautiful sound of cutting through thick flesh and crushing bones.  
His frown grew into a grin filled with sharp teeth as his laughter rolled between the cracks of his enjoyment. The more he laughed, the more he tore the man's lifeless body apart and the more he stabbed away the harder he croaked. It didn't take long until he was done, the body long gone; recognition forever destroyed matching the prince's mind.

Peace in mind is what the prince wants. Peace in mind is what the prince gets.

* * *

**Story 3**

The prince is bored. He can't exactly go off and play outside; it's too sunny and hot for him. Maybe he should just go back to his room and sleep on his cool bed. He frowned. He just woke up from sleeping on the couch and now his body is all sweaty. Sigh. The prince should go take a bath and cool off. He stood off from the couch tired and lazy as he did so. He yawned - not because he was tired but because he was bored - and stretched his stiff limbs around. He scratched the back of his neck as he started to walk out of the way-too-sunny living room. He walked down the hall without thinking and ventured down to the bathing section of the Varia mansion. He stretched his neck, tilting his head to the side just as he was turning into the bathroom. He walked in only to see something interesting. A wide smile crept across his face as he enjoyed the show before him.

"Ushishishi~ now what's this toad? Are you crying?" so amused he smiled even more revealing his pearly white teeth.

Fran flinched at the familiar tone. He crouched further into a fetal position on the tiled shower floor, keeping close to a small corner. He didn't speak but he knew that Belphegor would continue poking fun at him.

"Eh? Is the little Froggy scared of the prince? Or are you embarrassed that the almighty prince saw you being a worthless little peasant than usual?"

See? Fran was right, Belphegor did it and without waiting a beat. Fran covered his head in his arms refusing to look up. He was scared. Ever since he arrived here two weeks ago, he has been scared. It is scary here than it was with Master...no one here helped him like Master did. He is frightened of everything here and he tried to escape countless times but it was impossible. He flinched when he felt someone warm touch him.

"You're acting annoying uncute kouhai. No one is allowed to ignore the prince not even frogs like you." Belphegor placed a hand on Fran's bare shoulder and shook him a little bit. He was getting more annoyed when he was getting no reply. He tried once more but surprisingly he used a quiet voice to call the quiet huddled ball. "...Froggy?"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Belphegor let go immediately and stood up straight backing up a few steps before frowning.

"Wait one sec-" He tried to retort, to what he wasn't sure.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"..." Belphegor stood uncompletely taken aback. He stood there for a matter of seconds unsure what had just assaulted his ears but more than that he had an unsettling feeling inside him. He opened his mouth and spoke slowly but stiffly. "Froggy isn't allowed to hate the prince but the prince can hate you." Somewhere in his chest pricked painfully, he felt nervous of this unjustified hate.

"WELL DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU HATE ME? SO I CAN HATE YOU TOO! BAKA PRINCE!" Fran didn't know what was wrong with him but he could not stop the words from screaming out of his throat. His entire body shook under the sheer pressure of his screaming and the nerves that he touched based made him rigid but beyond all that, it felt incredibly good to scream. He breathes in sharply as he bit his lip, Fran was going to get himself killed and he didn't want to die. Not yet. He flinched once more when he felt a hand tousle the strands of his hair. It wasn't a smack to the head or anything that hurt but it was soft, gentle, and ... warm? He couldn't stop the tears from pooling out of his eyes and rushing down his cheeks. He cried louder and wailed out in emotional pain.

How long has the frog cried? Well he's sobbing now which Belphegor was grateful to hear now. The prince had sat next to Fran the entire time not moving an inch and only caressed the top of Fran's head. Was the prince getting sick? He would usually bully Froggy more but today felt different. Maybe it was because he was bored and found this entertaining; wanting to see how long it played out for before he killed the toad? Maybe, but right now the prince only cared about consoling the frog.

"...Sorry..."

The prince froze, his hand frozen tangled with green strands. He didn't expect that and he also didn't expect to wrap his arms around the young boy and hug him. "...It's okay." Or did he expect his own voice to sound small and forgiving.

* * *

**Story 4**

He cannot take it. No, he refuses to take it. That peasant keeps bothering and annoying him! That evil marshmallow man, that evil marshmallow man that needs to be roasted and burned.

He sent his pathetic right hand, Kikyo, to the prince and for what? To kill him. The prince laughed bitterly and what a failure that became. Did the overly sugary man suspect that since he was well acquaintance with Kikyo going as far as to think the prince would be too soft? Ushishishi. The prince is never soft; he waits for the perfect moment.

He cut and sliced Kikyo up a few times. He couldn't properly dismantle him...yet. He still needed a "gift" for Byakuran, god, he hates that name. He will kill that disgusting man when he gets the chance. The prince tolerated him for this long but...with the recent reminder of that nightmare...no, let's not go into it. Dreams are nothing but memories disrupted and are not a repeat of the future, a future that will never, under any circumstances, repeat.

Belphegor wants him dead and wants him gone. Byakuran is evil and scary...he will admit that. That day when he was upset about something else and over "taught" the prince. He shuddered in fear, it was good that he stopped, that knife was too close to comfort. He could...he could have... No! No, he didn't and he will never. Byakuran is an insane man that needs to be dealt with but...with recent events, that wasn't possible. Damn it! He took a deep and rushed breath, taking it in and forcing it out.

'The prince will be fine...' He gasped out between breaths of air. He just needed to...tolerate the fucking man. He hates him. He hates him. He hates him. Boiling with frustration he banged the concrete wall in agonizing pain that went ignored not being able to compare to the pain his memories were giving him.

**HE KILLED MAMMON! HOW IS HE ALIVE?!**

The bruised fist shook against the unscratched wall, he couldn't take it. He slid down the wall in defeat, a defeat for the prince alone. "The prince...w-will be...f-fine..." He sobbed as if choking on the very oxygen he breathes in.

He will never forget what Byakuran did in the future even if it no longer applies in the present.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
